Homens X Mulheres
by DanyMoon
Summary: Sete homens se unem em um barzinho para discutir assuntos diversos. O dia-a-dia, as novidades... Tudo! Que tipo de discussão pode se formar nessa reunião exclusivamente masculina? HUMOR! HUMOR! (Cap.1)


**Homens X Mulheres**

Nota das autoras: Mais uma parceria de DanyMoon e Deia-love-Kouga!! E, para variar... É de humor!! EHHHHHHHHH!!

Menores de 99 anos, não leiam!! XD Brincadeira... Alguns assuntos dentro da fic podem ser impróprios para pessoas com menos de 13 anos. Ou... Mais ou menos isso...

Animes incluídos: DBZ, Inuyasha (é óbvio...) e Samurai X.

Personagens envolvidos: Sesshoumaru e Naraku (Inuyasha); Shishiu e Saitou (Samurai X); Vegeta, Brolli e Raditz (DBZ).

Bjuxxxxxxxxxx!! Esperamos que gostem!! Ahh! Mandem reviews, ok?

DanyMoon e Deia-love-Kouga

----------------xx------------------------xx--------------------------xx---------------------xx-----------------

Parte 1- **Um barzinho, uma reunião**

Um barzinho pouco conhecido da região estava quase vazio... Altas horas da noite... Um pequeno grupo de jovens desordeiros estava para se encontrar depois de mais um agitado dia de trabalho.

Raditz:- Me vê mais uma, chefe!

Vegeta:- Humm... Andou bebendo quantas hoje, hein? Olha só para você, criatura insignificante...

Raditz:- Não me chama assim! Só porque você se transforma em Britney Spears não precisa ficar me humilhando... Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia??

Vegeta:- Que drama... E eu NÃO me transformo em Britney!!!!

Raditz:- Ah... Mas, ela tem corpinho de manequim...

Vegeta:- E o que você está querendo dizer com isso??? Que eu tenho corpinho de manequim???

Raditz:- Não... Que você se parece com o _Supla_... Ou... Quem sabe com o _Tiririca_!!!

Ambos os sayajins sentem um KI conhecido.

Vegeta:- O que está fazendo aqui, repolho roxo?

Brolli:- Kakarotto...

Vegeta:- Ah... Sei...

Raditz:- Venha comigo, amor!!

Brolli:- Kakarotto...

Vegeta: (Gota)- Estou cercado de idiotas...

Uma música no fundo começa a tocar. _Lady Marmalade_ (Música tema de Moulin Rouge).

Raditz: (dançando com o garçom)- Eu adoro essa música! Venha dançar comigo, baby!!!

Vegeta:- Agora estamos vendo qual é a verdadeira sexualidade do Raditz...

Brolli:- O chaminé está vindo...

Vegeta:- Nossa! Você sabe outras palavras!! Que milagre!!

Raditz:- Não lembra!! Não lembra!!! É uma parte muito triste... Sniff... Da história dele...

Vegeta:- (gota) Ah... Sim... Aquela parte...

Saitou:- De que parte estão falando?

Vegeta:- Ele não conseguiu entrar para o C.A.

Raditz: (tapando os ouvidos de Brolli)- Não ouça!!! Não ouça!!! Não se preocupe, amigo!! Eu sempre estarei com você! Sempre!!!

Saitou, Vegeta e Brolli: (Gota)

Brolli:- Sai pra lá, bafo de cachaça!

Raditz:- Que discriminação é essa???? Esse é o cheiro do amor!!!!

Vegeta:- Por isso que eu digo que amor fede...

Saitou:- Uhuhuhuhuhuh... Mas, e a Bulma? Ela não é o seu _love_?

Vegeta:- Aquela ali? Não fala merda, idiota! Não passamos de companheiros de trabalho. Se assim que eu posso dizer...

Raditz:- _Trabalho_, hein? Hahahahah... Sei... Sei... Até eu queria esse _trabalho_ com a Bulma...

Vegeta:- Olha lá, seu....!!!!

Saitou:- Paz aqui...

Vegeta:- Fica quieto você também, chaminé!

Saitou:- Chaminé? Por que chaminé?

Vegeta:- Porque você fabrica muita fumaça.

Saitou:- Todos nós fabricamos.

Raditz:- É claro... É claro... É só peidar e... UHUUUUUUUU!!! Olha a fumaça aew, gente!!!!!

Brolli:- Gás natural... Direto da fonte... Puro e 100 saudável à quem não cheirar...

Mais um membro do grupo entra no bar.

Sesshoumaru:- Sniff... Sniff (cheirando o ar) Que cheiro é esse?

Vegeta:- Gás natural...

Raditz:- DE QUALIDADE!!

Saitou:- Veio direto do Raditz... Quer comprar? Ele tem um estoque cheio dentro do estômago.

Sesshoumaru:- Sai de perto de mim, macaco asqueroso!

Raditz:- Macaco, nananina não!! Gorila!!!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAA!! KING KONG!!!!!!!

Todos: (gota)

Brolli:- O que aconteceu com ele?

Todos: (CATAPLOFF)

Vegeta:- Seu imbecil!!!! Você está há séculos aqui e ainda não percebeu que o cara bebeu???

Brolli:- Ele é lesado de nascença... Como eu ia adivinhar?

Sesshoumaru:- Pelo menos não foi ele que não conseguiu passar para o C.A....

Brolli se transforma.

Brolli:- KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sesshoumaru:- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru! Ses-shou-ma-ru!! Não, kakarotto! Acaso você não aprendeu a falar???

Saitou:- Grandes amigos eu tenho... Um príncipe de "não sei onde", que bate na minha cintura... Um cara que não passou para o C.A. e tem uma paixão secreta por cenouras... Um amigo bêbado, com rabo de macaco que fica dançando com o garçom, sem falar de que se acha o KING KONG... e um outro que me despreza por eu ser um humano...

Shishiu:- Cheguei!

Saitou:- Sem falar desse aí... Uma múmia ambulante, que acha que pode dominar o Japão... Que futuro eu tenho aqui???

Sesshoumaru:- Deixa de ser dramático!

Shishiu:- Cheguei...

Raditz:- Eu acho que poderia começar a vender gás!! Ia ganhar uma grana boa... Money, money...

Shishiu:- CHEGUEI!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos tapando o ouvido.

Sesshoumaru:- Não sou surdo!

Saitou:- Achei que ia cuspir fogo... E olha que é fogo de verdade...

Raditz:- Shishiu!!!!!! Meu amigo camarada!!! Novidades?

Shishiu:- Terminei com a Ayume (Yume).

Todos:- O QUE?????????????? O.O

Brolli:- Tá de brincadeira...

Raditz:- Ei... É por isso que eu vi você aos amaxos com a Kikyou????

Vegeta:- Raditz, me fala a verdade... Quantas que você bebeu, hein?

Shishiu:- Não, é verdade.

Todos: O.O

Brolli:- Com a barruda?

Raditz:- Porra cara... Não tinha um apelido melhor para dar, não?

Saitou:- Cá entre nós... Ela tem gosto de barro?

Shishiu:- Não.

Raditz:- De cimento, então?

Shishiu:- Não.

Brolli:- De mármore?

Shishiu:- Não!!

Vegeta:- De defunto?

Shishiu:- Meu filho... Não sei quanto à você... Mas, eu nunca comi nem beijei um defunto para saber o gosto!!!

Raditz:- Mas, eu pensei que a Kikyou fosse um defunto...

Todos: (CATAPLOFF)

Sesshoumaru:- Então... Quer dizer que você dispensou a putinha?

Raditz:- O respeito está pairando no ar...

Brolli:- Olha lá quem fala! Peida na cara dos outros e ainda fica falando de respeito!

Saitou:- Vocês podem ficar calados? Eu quero falar sobre mulheres, ok?

Vegeta:- Aquilo é uma mulher??? É mais uma tremenda baranga, isso sim... Já viu o batom dela??

Sesshoumaru:- Qual o preconceito contra o uso de maquiagem?

Saitou:- Eu a acho bonita...

Vegeta:- Ai, seu idiota! Não é o USO DE MAQUIAGEM, mas... Ela usa um batom verde! Por acaso ela se aliou ao Partido Verde??? Que coisa mais brega!

Raditz:- Gente, gente!!! Nada de brigas! Tem sakê pra todo mundo!!

Todos: (Gota)

Brolli:- E então? Por que dispensou a Ayume?

Shishiu:- Eu já estava cansado da "lealdade" dela... Para falar a verdade, já estava cansado dela!! Estava procurando uma diversão diferente...

Raditz:- Esperto... Muito esperto...

Uma mão se estendeu para Shishiu.

Naraku:- Meus parabéns.

Raditz:- Dom fumaça, já chegou??

Saitou:- Será que tudo é fumaça para você, Raditz?

Brolli:- Ele só pensa em gás...

Vegeta:- Olha quem fala! Haha! Não é você que só pensa em 'Kakarotto'?

Sesshoumaru:- Você não pode dizer nada...

Raditz:- Esculacha!!! Esculacha!!!!!

Naraku:- Parabéns, Shishiu. Conseguiu algo que foi impossível para mim até hoje.

Raditz:- Levantar o trambolho... Sei... Cê nunca ouviu falar em pílula azul?

Vegeta:- Você fica melhor de boca calada...

Raditz:- E você de meia-calça, baby!

Naraku:- Calem a boca.

Raditz:- A pergunta que não quer se calar: O Onigumo é ou não o irmão desaparecido do Shishiu??? Eis a questão...

Shishiu:- Eu não preciso usar aparelho...

Sesshoumaru:- Tem razão... Os dentes daquele infeliz são horríveis!

Naraku:- Dá para vocês mudarem de assunto?

Brolli:- O Saitou perdeu um dente...

Vegeta:- Tem razão...

Raditz: (abraçando Saitou) Banguelinha!!!! Uhuuuuuu!!

Brolli:- Foi na luta contra o Kenshin, né?

Saitou: (enforcando Raditz)- Huhum.

Raditz:- Pára... Coff!... Pára... COFF!! Tá me sufocando...

Saitou:- _Não_... Sério??? Não me diga... Achei que estava abraçando você, _amigo_!

Sesshoumaru:- Não adianta pedir... Não sabem ficar quietos...

Brolli:- Naraku... Como você fala!

Naraku:- Humm... Estou tentando adivinhar qual foi a técnica que o Shishiu usou para conquistar a Kikyou....

Raditz: (passando a mão no pescoço, aliviado)- Simples! Se queime; vivo de preferência... Depois enrole-se em papel higiênico e coloque lentes de contato vermelhas. Finja que a Kagura é a Ayume e a dispense. Quando for morrer, comece a rir igual a um louco e comece a babar! Ah!! Tente dominar o Japão! Ah... Até eu me apaixonaria...

Todos: (gota)

Shishiu:- Sai fora...

Vegeta:- Vocês são muito estranhos...

Todos: oro?

Vegeta:- Apertam a mão do outro para agradecer... Para cumprimentar...

Shishiu:- Haha... Como é que vocês, sayajins, se cumprimentam, então?

Raditz:- Abaixando as calças, bem!

Sesshoumaru:- Se eu quisesse ver mata atlântica, iria para a Amazônia...

Raditz:- Se eu quisesse ver mata atlântica eu abaixaria as suas calças!

Todos (menos o Sesshou):- HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Saitou:- Encontraríamos uma grande árvore sagrada... Ou pequena, quem sabe? Que somente a escolhida... Ou talvez "o escolhido"... Poderá desfrutar de seu poder...

Todos (menos o Sesshou):- HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!

Sesshoumaru:- Muito engraçado... Vocês me matam de rir...

Silêncio.

Shishiu:-...

Saitou:-...

Raditz:- Glup! ...

Vegeta:-...

Brolli:-...

Naraku:-...

Sesshoumaru:-...

Mais silêncio.

Raditz:- Existe mata atlântica na Amazônia?

Todos: (CATAPLOFF!)

Vegeta:- Ok, Naraku, como está o dia?

Naraku:- Humm... Deixe-me ver... Nublado... Talvez chova...

Raditz:- Não, imbecil! Ele quer saber o que você fez hoje!! Né?

Naraku:- Então... Que adequasse a pergunta ao que você queria realmente dizer.

Todos:- Oro?

Naraku:- "Como foi seu dia, Naraku?"

Todos: (CATAPLOFF)

Saitou:- Pára de frescura, Naraku!

Sesshoumaru:- Eu vou embora.

Raditz:- Mas, já?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim. Tenho um bebê para alimentar.

Raditz:- Ahan... Sesshou dando de mamá, né?

Sesshoumaru:- Não, idiota.

Saitou:- Você está se referindo à Rin ou ao Jaken?

Sesshoumaru: (gota) À Rin.

Saitou:- Então, eu vou com você.

Sesshoumaru:- Para que?

Saitou:- Preciso de um lugar para ficar hoje.

Brolli:- Você vai dormir na casa do Sesshoumaru?

Saitou:- Qual o problema?

Raditz:- Depois eu sou o gay...

Saitou:- Como vocês são, hein? O fato de dormir na casa de um amigo não significa que você é gay.

Sesshoumaru:- Ei, ei!! Quem disse que eu aceito?

Saitou:- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vou dormir na praça... Sou vagabundo mesmo... Os mendigos são mais amigos meus do que vocês!

Raditz:- Aew, eu sou do clube dos mendigos!

Saitou: (gota)- Que legal...

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos então... E vê se pára de melodrama!

Brolli:- E lá foram eles...

Vegeta:- Não vou ficar aqui com vocês. Adeus. Tenho mais coisas a fazer.

Raditz:- Tipo... _trabalho_ com a Bulma? Posso ir com você?

Vegeta:- "Não" duas vezes.

Raditz:- Não seja egoísta! Eu vou dormir com os mendigos!

Vegeta:- Faça isso.

Raditz:- XD T-T

Logo, todos se retiraram do barzinho...

Garçom 1:- Eles não pagaram a conta!

Garçom 2:- Aqui está fedendo a peido!

Garçom 3:- Ai, que músculos o cabeludo tinha...! Humm... Espero que ele volte aqui mais vezes para dançarmos mais...Uhhuuuu!

Saiu saltitando.

FIM 

--------------------xx----------------------------xx--------------------------xx----------------------xx--------

Obs.: Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews, ok???

AGUARDEM!!! EM BREVE ESTAREMOS POSTANDO A PARTE 2 DA FIC!! DESSA VEZ, É A VEZ DELAS!!! Bjuxxxxxxxxx!!


End file.
